kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Tanaka
Tanaka (田中, Tanaka) is the house steward and a former butler of the Phantomhive household. Appearance Tanaka is an elderly man with gray hair and a mustache. He wears a monocle, a black, sophisticated suit, white gloves, and is almost always holding a cup of tea. His body dimensions are generally portrayed shorter, smaller, and in less detail than they are in actuality. In dire or critical situations, he is depicted at his full height. Personality Tanaka is an intelligent, knowledgeable, and capable person. As a former butler of the Phantomhive household, he had served under Vincent Phantomhive, but was injured in the past''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 62, page 12 and presently does little work. He usually spends most of his time running around with Baldroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin. Nevertheless, he is highly respected by others, such as Sebastian Michaelis and Francis Midford; in fact, the latter of which had once encouraged Sebastian and Ciel Phantomhive to take a lesson from Tanaka regarding their appearances.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 14, page 10 In addition, he is kind and loyal to Ciel, his guests, and the other servants. Although he typically goes along with the others' plans, he wields great authority himself, and he is the figurehead and executive director of the Funtom Corporation.Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 9 Despite his age, he remains strong, as shown when he effortlessly subdued a man who attempted to harm Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 43, pages 22-23 In grave times when he is needed to temporarily assume the position of a butler once again, Tanaka performs his duties promptly and proficiently. He has a wealth of experience at his disposal.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 42, pages 13-14 He is calm and stern, and he will admonish Ciel if he finds that Ciel is displaying weakness as the head of the Phantomhive family.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 42, page 15 He often puts Ciel's health and well-being as his premier concern.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, page 2 History in relief.]] Tanaka was present when Ciel Phantomhive's family was murdered, and he had attempted to warn Ciel to escape. In doing so, an unseen attacker stabbed him from behind, severely injuring him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 6 He was treated at the Royal Hospital where Angelina Dalles worked. Ciel and Sebastian went to him, and Tanaka was amazed that Ciel was still alive. He then gave Sebastian his pocket watch, which he said has been passed down from one Phantomhive butler to the next.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, pages 12-14 Plot Black Butler Arc Tanaka, Baldroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin are all outside Phantomhive Manor after lunch, impressed by Sebastian Michaelis as he effortlessly defeats a martial arts master.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 1, pages 6-7 Later on when Sebastian is trying to think of a way to fix the servants' blunders, he notices Tanaka's teacup and figures out a way.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 1, pages 13-16 When Mey-Rin spills the wine during dinner, he is watching alongside Finnian and Baldroy.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 1, pages 25-32 Elizabeth Midford arrives at the mansion and makes everything "cute." Tanaka is turned into "Antoinette." When she does the same to Sebastian, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian laugh. However, they are immediately silenced with one look from Sebastian. She wants to hold a dance party with even more extravagant costumes.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 2, pages 9-14 Ciel Phantomhive agrees and everyone participates. However, when Elizabeth takes his ring, Ciel yells at her to give it back. Everyone is surprised at his tone. Once she breaks the ring, they are even more surprised to see him throw the shards out the window. Ciel announces that ring or no ring he is still the head of the Phantomhive household.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 2, pages 24-36 When Sebastian starts to play the violin, Ciel dances with Elizabeth. Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian are surprised that Sebastian can play the violin.Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 3 Finnian dances with Tanaka; Mey-Rin only has eyes for Sebastian and wants to dance with him, but Baldroy laughs quietly knowing that won't happen. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 2, page 36 All of them (Tanaka, Baldroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin) are working together to catch mice in the manor. Finnian throws a statue at the mice. A shocked Baldroy asks if he was trying to kill them instead.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 3, pages 1-6 Ciel walks through the hall towards his study annoyed by their antics, hoping to find some peace and quiet. Sebastian immediately catches the mice and tells them to stop playing around and get back to work.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 3, pages 14-15 Red Butler Arc Indian Butler Arc Circus Arc Tanaka calls Sebastian at Ciel's London townhouse, much to Ciel's surprise, to inform Ciel that Elizabeth Midford has come to visit him at his manor.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 30, page 19 Sebastian later passes on this news, and it is what prompts Ciel to attempt to finish dealing with Baron Kelvin as quickly as possible.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 30, page 23 Later, when Dagger, Jumbo, Peter, Wendy, and Beast invade Phantomhive Manor, he goes to check on Elizabeth, who awakes when Mey-Rin shoots Peter through a window outside of her room. He comforts her, telling her it was just a sound in her dreams, and tells her to go back to bed, lest she gets cold.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, page 19 This as well as shown Peter's body who was shot to death by Mey-Rin.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 33, pages 19-20 Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Georg von Siemens' and Patrick Phelps' deaths are followed by the death of Sebastian. Because Tanaka is the former butler of the late Earl Phantomhive, Ciel gives him the duty of his butler. He accepts and orders the servants. Ciel even comments that he is still a good butler, for an old man.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 42, pages 13-16 When Karl Woodley is about to attack Ciel, Tanaka flips him onto his back. Lau states that the technique he used is called "Baritsu" when Arthur Conan Doyle asks what it is it. Ciel replies that there is nothing much more interesting in it.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 43, pages 22-26 When the servants go outside looking for Sebastian's keys in the rain, Tanaka, carrying an umbrella with him, tells them to go inside. They check the food supplies as Tanaka states that Sebastian would chastise them if they weren't able to overcome a crisis.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 44, pages 33-35 Later, he enters Karl's room to report that Patrick's killer had been caught and shall be presented to them soon. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 47, pages 4-5 Tanaka is present at Sebastian's burial and is one of the coffin bearers.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 50, pages 26-27 After Sebastian is revealed to be alive, Tanaka returns the position of head butler to him, while stating that the Phantomhive family butler should not die before his master.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 50, pages 32-33 Luxury Liner Arc Tanaka waves goodbye, as Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian, and Snake go on the Campania.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, page 20 Later, on Easter Day, Tanaka stands next to Snake along with the rest of the servants as they cheer when Ciel presents Elizabeth Midford with her Easter egg.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, page 36 Public School Arc Tanaka is sitting with the servants on the grounds at Ciel's cricket match. Lady Elizabeth is also with them. He listens to the conversation. Later on, he meets Sebastian in his normal form, and he addresses Sebastian as "Professor Michaelis." Sebastian gives him a beef minced pie for everyone's lunch. Tanaka asks him if he's sure they won't get sick after eating this. Sebastian chuckles softly and assures him that they all will be all right. As Tanaka is leaving, he gives Sebastian the "thumbs up" sign, stating he's looking forward to the next "Miracle of the Sapphires."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 76, pages 36-37 Tanaka whisks Baldroy's pie away and replaces it with Sebastian's lunch.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, page 2 Later on, Tanaka stands alongside everyone else when they see how great Ciel looks. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, page 4 They all laugh good-naturedly when Ciel falls into the water after the boat ride.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, page 11 During the final party, everyone is present and enjoying themselves. He remains in his "small form" during the sheep incident, and he doesn't accompany the rest of the household when Ciel takes them all to London. Emerald Witch Arc All five members of the household accompany Ciel and Sebastian to Germany. Tanaka stands in his small form in the village square along with the other servants.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, page 7 Sebastian instructs them to load the luggage in the second carriage. Then they all proceed into Werewolves' Forest. The group suddenly sees a village in the forest, and everyone disembarks from the carriages.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, page 13 Baldroy and Finnian both call out to see if anyone's there.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, page 15 They are all then unexpectedly surrounded by angry villagers who are waving their pitchforks at the group. Once the situation is resolved, they head with Sieglinde Sullivan to the Emerald Castle. When they arrive at the manor, everyone is amazed at its magnificence. Inside, Sieglinde tells Wolfram Gelzer to show the servants to their quarters.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, page 16 Later, although they all offer to help, Sebastian tells them to rest after their long journey. The group is untied after Ciel's attack. When Ciel wakes up, Baldroy states that he almost lost a few years there, and Tanaka agrees with him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 90, pages 20-21 Sebastian reaches his hand out to Ciel when Ciel unexpectedly knocks it away.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 90, page 21 Ciel then grabs hold of Finnian, surprising everyone. He says "Ciel doesn't want pain anymore"; this confuses everyone even more. When Sebastian tries again, Tanaka stops him. Ciel suddenly starts screaming about the lights being too dim. Everyone feels that his eyesight may have been affected by the attack as well. After they've left the room, Mey-Rin starts crying about his condition. Baldroy tells her to stop, saying it's bad luck. Tanaka asks Sebastian what they should do. Sebastian sorrowfully states he does not know since he cannot go near Ciel. Nevertheless, he excuses himself in order to do something.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 90, page 25 In the morning, Sebastian greets all of the servants.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, page 6 Tanaka can stay as he is (he is once again in his small form). Later on, the servants discuss the situation in the kitchen. Snake and Baldroy comment that Sebastian really doesn't care about Ciel; he should only be thinking of him. Nevertheless, Mey-Rin has faith in Sebastian—she responds that he must have his own plan.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, page 19 Tanaka (in his real form) sips tea and adds that it's a butler's duty to return his master to his perfect condition.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, page 20 Sieglinde later addresses the rest of the Phantomhive household. Tanaka is present as well in his small form. She tells them that Ciel's eyes are fine; the condition was mostly psychological.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, page 17 All of them are extremely relieved. A few minutes later, the servants all beg Ciel to come out of bed—everything is all right now. However, Ciel screams that he just wants to go home. Tanaka, Snake, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Sebastian discuss how they can help Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, page 2 Sebastian suggests shocking him some more, but Tanaka is against this. Tanaka states it would be best to watch over Ciel until he gets better. Baldroy adds that this is the reason that he doesn't like the occult.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, page 3 Sebastian agrees to not try anything strange-just to sit and wait.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, page 5 Later on, Snake rushes to tell Sebastian a "big scoop";Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, page 17 Oscar came back from the underground area. Sebastian asks him what Oscar discovered. Snake tells him along with the rest of the household that there are werewolves in the castle's basement as well as something else. Baldroy questions Snake about what this "something else," but he is unable to explain further. They believe Sieglinde is in league with the werewolves; however, Mey-Rin states her concern and worry for Ciel was not false.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, page 22 Snake adds that there is a magical charm on the door that forbids intruders' entry.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, page 23 Mey-Rin asks Sebastian how he will proceed. He tells them he's going underground to see for himself. If Wolfram returns, he instructs them to distract him until he gets back.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, pages 24-27 When Wolfram and the other maids return, the servants pretend to be very busy. Snake is preparing the scone dough, and Mey-Rin and Baldroy try to engage Wolfram in conversation, but they can't since they don't speak German. Suddenly, one of Snake's snakes wraps itself around one of the maids and is poised to strike. As she screams, Sebastian effortlessly grabs it and returns it to Snake, surprising the Germans. After the excitement dies down and the main household is once again alone, Snake states that Oscar has another "scoop" to report—the maid smells just like one of the werewolves. All the servants are reunited when Ciel lets them into his room after he returns to normal. Sebastian opens the door, and all of the servants tumble into the room.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 95, page 23 Sebastian remarks that they're really rude for listening at their master's door. All of them, Sebastian included, then line up by Ciel's bedside. Ciel speaks—because of his carelessness, they all suffered and worried. He asks them to forgive him. Although they are surprised, he adds determinedly that they will never see him in such a sorry state again. He finally asks that they continue to serve him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 95, pages 26-30 They all respond with "Yes, My Lord." After a few minutes of the servants' light banter, Ciel also makes another request—he wants them to forget how he was until now. Mey-Rin deduces that Ciel also recalls his off-the-charts behavior.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 95, page 29 Ciel adds that he didn't want to behave like that. Baldroy concludes that Ciel reacted the same way as soldiers. On the battlefield, when they are wounded for the first time, they panic.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 95, page 30 Sebastian wonders if the attack's aim was purely psychological. When Ciel asks him to explain, Sebastian relates the news about the Queen's letter. He also had the components of the antidote analyzed. When Ciel reads the Queen's letter, everything starts to fall into place. However, he's incredibly annoyed with the Queen's final request—she wants the "little green witch to come to tea."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 95, page 31 Ciel knows this request won't be easy to accomplish. Sebastian adds that even the Queen's selfishness is incomparable to Ciel's.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96, page 8 Finally, Ciel tells the entire household to make preparations to leave—further instructions will come later. The entire Phantomhive household is hiding and waiting in the forest. Mey-Rin whispers that it's starting to get noisy. A flare suddenly lights up the night sky. Baldroy yells it's about time.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 98, page 19 He adds their boss is calling them, and they all head out. In the forest, the household is trying to find Ciel. Snake states Goethe smells Smile over there.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99, page 25 Mey-Rin takes off her glasses, confirming that it is Ciel. When they reach him, he states their retreat plan starts now. They'll split into two groups and escape.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99, page 24 Snake tells Baldroy he can feel them coming. Baldroy asks how he can tell—Snake responds through Wordsworth that his snakes can feel vibrations with their skin.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 100, page 4 At this point, Tanaka, Finnian, and Mey-Rin split up from the others. Finnian runs while carrying Sieglinde. When they jump off the cliff, the army officers reach the edge of the cliff and keep firing. Suddenly Mey-Rin takes out them one at a time, and the rest retreat. She suddenly notices movement; a female officer, Grete Hilbard, appears in front of Finnian, claiming men are useless. Mey-Rin yells at Finnian to run. When Grete fires, Tanaka suddenly appears and uses his sword to cut through the bullets. He tells Finnian to go on ahead; as the Phantomhive servants, they will carry out any order their master gives them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 100, pages 31-32 Tanaka makes Grete retreat with Mey-Rin's help. Mey-Rin reaches the bottom of the cliff and runs to Tanaka, asking if he's all right. He replies he is, but he is not as young as he used to be.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 103, pages 9-10 They notice the flare in the sky and conclude that Ciel is changing his route.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 103, page 11 In the underground room, Diedrich orders Baldroy and Snake to put coal in the furnace of the train. Finnian, carrying Sieglinde and "small" Tanaka, also arrives alongside Mey-Rin. Snake receives Keats, who showed the group the way. Baldroy tells Snake and Mey-Rin to check the oil; he also tells Finnian to open the gate.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 103, pages 13-20 Once the train starts, Baldroy tells Finnian to get on.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 103, page 21 Suddenly, Wolfram arrives. The group panics when they think that he's going to attack them. However, he shoots a soldier who was going to attack Sieglinde. At the same time, Wolfram is shot by Grete, who yells that he betrayed them. She next aims for the group. Before she can kill them, Sebastian and Ciel arrive just in time to save them. Plunging his knife into her throat, Sebastian states some food escaped from the oven.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 103, page 32 The entire group then arrives at Diedrich's castle. Baldroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin comment on how big the house is. However, Heinrich says this castle, Weizsäcker, is small compared to the other castles. Ciel looks at Diedrich and comments that he's a rich boy. The wounded are all treated; Mey-Rin and Tanaka offer to help since they are not injured. Wolfram and Sieglinde are disguised on their journey to England.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 107, page 2 Before Ciel leaves, Diedrich tells him to be careful. When the group arrives in London, Sebastian asks Wolfram to refrain from speaking in German because it will draw unwanted attention. The servants leave Sebastian, Ciel, Wolfram, and Sieglinde and proceed to the mansion. When the group returns, the servants all greet them. The entire day passes in light fun along with Agni, Soma, and Elizabeth. Blue Cult Arc At Phantomhive Manor, Sebastian gathers Tanaka, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Snake, and gives each of them instructions, save Tanaka, who is told to remain as is, for the upcoming Halloween celebration. Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka share details on the American, Chinese, and Japanese Halloween traditions, respectively, which inspires Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 120, pages 11-14 On Halloween, Tanaka and the other servants, dressed in costumes, greet Ciel, when the latter arrives. Tanaka, then, mingles with the tenants of Phantomhive land, whom the celebration, which features a combination of various Halloweens from around the world, is primarily dedicated to.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 120, pages 14-18 Later, Tanaka and the others convene at a river and are given lanterns. Tanaka tells Ciel that it is part of the Japanese lantern festival, the purpose of which is to "light" the way for the spirits of the deceased. Ciel proceeds to light everyone's lanterns via a candle. The lanterns are, then, set afloat into the river, marking the end of the night.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 120, pages 22-24 One day, "Ciel Phantomhive" returns to Phantomhive Manor, where Tanaka informs him that Ciel used everything lost in the fire as an opportunity to hide the fact that he is the twin of "Ciel."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 130, page 16 When "Ciel" later reveals that he is the twin of Ciel in front of Ciel, Sebastian, and the other servants, Tanaka goes downstairs with "Ciel's" tea, and tells the other servants that he knew all along about the existence of the twins. He adds that, while he was planning to take the secret to his grave, such would be pointless now, and relays the story of fifteen years ago when Rachel Phantomhive gave birth to twins. Pressured by "Ciel" to explain why he deceived them, Ciel calls himself "Ciel's" spare.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 130, pages 9-20 Tanaka listens to the conversation between Ciel, Sebastian, "Ciel," and Undertaker.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 140, page 12 Quotes * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "The head of the Phantomhive house should not be shaken by something as trivial as the death of a servant. I never once saw the Master lose his composure due to such trifles."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 42, page 15 * (To Karl Woodley) "If someone means any harm against the Young Master in this mansion, no matter who they are, these servants will have no mercy on them."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 43, pages 23-24 * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "The Phantomhive family butler is not allowed to breathe his last breath before his master."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 50, page 33 * (To Snake) "Worrying about your master isn't a butler's only duty. As a butler . . . you have to make sure your master returns to a perfect situation."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, page 20 * (To Sebastian Michaelis, about Ciel Phantomhive's condition in the Emerald Witch Arc) "Rest is best for wounds of the heart. The Young Master must be in turmoil. At times like these we should not lose our heads or rush things. We need to watch over him."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, page 2 * (To Finnian, as he tells him to escape with Sieglinde Sullivan) "Finny, go ahead. Let this old man take care of her. We will carry out any order our master gives us. That is the policy... of the Phantomhive servants!"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 100, page 32 Trivia General= * Tanaka's favorite tea is Gyokuro.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 35 Etymology * His name, Tanaka, is Japanese and means "(dweller in the) middle of rice fields."Behind the Name ‒ Tanaka Out of Universe * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll]], Tanaka is the twelfth most popular character in the series, with 156 votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's GFantasy Magazine *The "baritsu" Tanaka displays when he protects Ciel from Karl WoodleyKuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 43, pages 22 - 23 may be a reference to the form of martial arts popularized by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle in The Return of Sherlock Holmes.Wikipedia:Baritsu It is, additionally, a certain misspelling of bartitsu, which existed in Great Britain around the time Doyle's works were being written. Tanaka in recent chapters is shown to be skilled in using a katana. * In early drafts, Tanaka had visibly thicker hair.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 109 * Tanaka was modeled after his late voice actor, Shunji Fujimura.https://myanimelist.net/news/49523592 |-| Anime= * There is a running gag that Tanaka only has a certain amount of time in his "regular style" before he returns to his smaller size. When he returns to his smaller version, there tends to be a lot of steam, like air coming out of a balloon. Then, a character, frequently Finnian or Mey-Rin, will exclaim that his "time" ran out.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 1 References }} Navigation ru:Танака de:Tanaka pl:Tanaka es:Tanaka fr:Tanaka pt-br:Tanaka it:Tanaka Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Phantomhive Household Category:Black Butler Arc Category:Indian Butler Arc Category:Circus Arc Category:Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Category:Luxury Liner Arc Category:Public School Arc Category:Emerald Witch Arc Category:Blue Cult Arc Category:Houndsworth Arc Category:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji II